Lost and Found
by kimiii
Summary: Sakura's life goes downhill once Sasuke and Ino get married. She then joins Akatsuki. With them, she finds a family, but will she find love? ItaSaku its my first story, flames welcome. BEING REWRITTEN. PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN DELETED.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY guys…I know that I've been making author's notes and all that jazz…then I wouldn't be updating. It's because I've gotten really busy! But I really want to rewrite and finish this story. **

**And NOTE: The story line may have changed a bit? Like..why she left and her relationship with some people. But it's still the typical, Sakura leaves village and joins Akatsuki…falls in love, etc etc etc.**

**So…here's the first rewritten chapter! I also have the second one finished…just gotta revise and stuff. I've been making these chapters in my phone. -_-**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Rewritten:**_** Chapter 1**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Sasuke returned...I'm not sure what his problem was, but it seemed like he hated me. I haven't done anything to him though. I shouldn't care...really, I shouldn't. I'm not the same lovesick fangirl that I once was. Over the past few years, I've come to see Sasuke as just a brother. I just...fell out of love with him. Maybe that's why he seems to hate me now. Maybe he expected me to still be falling head over heels for him. I wouldn't know.

Everything was just peachy fine when he came back, though he was on house arrest or whatever. But everything changed for the worse (for me) when he got back from his honeymoon with Ino, his now wife. I mean, I'm happy for them. I'm not jealous or anything. Ino is...was my best friend. Heck, I was even the maid of honor. I don't know what happened during their honeymoon (though, I don't really want to know), but Ino seems to be even more of a bitch now than she was before. Hey...it's true. She was a bit of a bitch before, ask Shikamaru. Anyways, the her now...she seems to hate me now too. I don't know what her problem was, but it wasn't something I gave any mind to...that is, until she started calling me weak and all that jazz...now that's just low. She knew I hated that and she knew I'd go overboard on training when someone called me that...I mean come on, I've trained under THE Hokage, herself, and I even managed to surpass her. I spent months training my ass off and sparring against either Shikamaru or Neji '_because no one else would train with me'_, and I never did get to spend some time with gang. I would either be busy training or too tired to move. It was all fine and quiet, until Ino spoke up again, saying since I was so depressed that she got married to Sasuke and not me that I wouldn't come out of my apartment.

Since I was always training, whenever they came to visit me, I'd be in my apartment looking like shit. Obviously, it was like as if their thoughts were confirmed, making them believe Ino. Then they'd all treat me and approach me carefully as if I was made out of glass and would shatter any moment. I tried to prove them wrong, but they wouldn't believe me. Shikamaru and Neji tried helping me too, but Ino told the others that Shika and Neji were just feeling sorry for me. Those idiots...they actually believed her instead of THE #1 strategist of Konoha and THE captain of the ANBU.

To make things worse...even Tsunade-shishou thought that I was depressed since I didn't go out much anymore, nor did I go work at the hospital. She then stopped training me, saying that I am being weak for just hiding from them. THEN she said that she was going to train Ino. What. The. Fuck. Soon enough...everyone stopped talking to me. Shikamaru and Neji don't get a chance to go near me sometimes because the others would end up dragging them away, acting as if I had some kind of disease. This is all Ino's fault! No wait! It's fucking Sasuke's fault. I didn't mind everything at first, but now things just got personal.

So, I went and told Sasuke to meet me at the training grounds. An hour later, there he stood in all his bastard glory. Oh how I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face...which I did, after talking. The talk kind of went like this:

"Now I don't know what the fuck you did to Ino during your honeymoon, but after you guys came back; she started acting like a true bitch. It's all your fault, you ass! What the hell is your problem? Are you mad because I've moved on?"

"Hn. You must be delusional. That depression has probably gone to your head. How pathetic."

"That's it! I'm going to kill you, chicken-ass!"

Letting out a yell, I charged towards Sasuke with a chakra-infused punch. Thanks to my training with Lee before, I improved on my speed. Sasuke, who didn't expect for that to happen, got punched back through 20 trees. Cursing his ignorance, he got up and felt for my chakra, only to suddenly find it above him. A huge crater was now in his place a few seconds ago, with me standing right in the center; only for me to disappear and kick him in the stomach. Spitting out some blood, Sasuke turned on his sharingan. Yeah...things got pretty serious.

Our fight lasted for 5 hours, until someone finally walked in. The fight still would've ended with me as the victor, of course, and a bloody, beat-up, half-conscious Sasuke as the loser. I had to say...that was quite the accomplishment for me. I didn't know I had it in me. Anyways, that was the scene that Ino walked in on...bad timing, might I say. I was just about to heal the poor guy too. Giving out a screech, Ino ran towards Sasuke and tried healing him with what little knowledge she had. It was a complete failure. I tried to offer my help, but she yelled at to back off. So I just stood off to the side watching her try. Then Naruto walked in. Funny...I thought he'd be laughing his ass off for the fact that Sasuke got beat, but instead, I got this disappointed look. He then walks over to Ino, whispers something in her ear; only for her nod, stand up, glare at me, and poof to somewhere. Naruto then picked up a now unconscious Sasuke, and turned to face me.

"Ehehe. Look Naru-"

"I'm so disappointed in you, Sakura-chan. I thought you were over Sasuke...I guess I was wrong. You just had to be so depressed, that you even tried killing him."

"Wh-What? You've got to be kidding me. I didn't try kill-"

"Just go home, Sakura. Your mind is unstable."

Unstable...me? I didn't even think that Naruto knew that word. Anyway...I chose to ignore what just happened and went to go find Neji and Shikamaru. My two favorite people in the world right now...my two best friends. Hm...I'll get into a short explanation right now on how we all became close. With Neji, I'd always be the one to heal him when he got injured. On some occasions, he'd have to be confined in the hospital for a few days...or weeks. With me as his nurse, we got to know each other and became best friends. We'd even spar with each other...what else would you expect? With Shikamaru, he'd often ask me to help him decode a message or to strategize. Sometimes we'd take a break to just hang out and go...cloud watching. I never knew how relaxing it was until I tried it. Now I know why Shikamaru does it all the time. So...enough about that. I found the both of them at Shikamaru's house playing shogi. I waited for them to finish, while helping out Neji a little. We still lost though.

We then went to Ichiraku's and sat at a booth, near the back. Ichiraku expanded and became famous, thanks to Naruto. So yeah...after we ordered, I told them about what happened. They were so proud of me. Anyway, our food arrived, but before we could dig-in; two ANBU poofed out of nowhere, saying that Tsunade-shisou was requesting for me. I bid my boys farewell and with a promise of telling them what happened later.

Walking towards Tsunade-shisou's doors, I heard some yelling, which sounded a lot like Ino. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I concealed my chakra and stood behind the doors, with my ear close to it. Thank goodness there was nobody around to see me.

"Tsunade-sensei, I demand she be executed!" I wonder who they're talking about...

"I'm sorry Ino, but she is one of our best ninjas. We can't just get rid of her. It would be such a waste." Woah, they make this person sound like a weapon or something.

"Then I demand she be stripped of her ninja status! Make her a genin again or something! She should pay for what crime she did to my Sasuke-kun! She almost killed him! If I hadn't walked in on her, she would've stabbed straight through the heart! And she would've tried to kill me too, if Naruto hadn't come! You should have seen her Tsunade-sama! She's going crazy from her depression! Kick her out of the village instead! She might harm many innocent people! Did I fail to mention that she attacked Hinata for trying to comfort her? Poor Hinata was crying her heart out to me, and saying that Forehead threatened her to keep quiet. I promised I wouldn't say anything, but she has crossed the line! She hurt poor Hinata right after Naruto and I left her." Now wait just a minute...they're talking about me! I did no such thing! That lying no good bitch!

"Tsunade-shisou! All she said was a lie! None of that is true. I would never harm Hinata! I was nowhere near her! I was with Shikamaru and Neji! And I didn't try to kill Sasuke! I just beat him to a pulp for being such an ass! I am NOT and NEVER have been depressed! Please Tsunade-shisou, you have to believe me...!"

"I don't know what is happening, but Sakura...I'm quite disappointed in you. Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Go call every member of Rookie 9 right now! Go call Gai's team too! And go get Sasuke from the hospital, he should be fine now."

"Hai!"

"And you two, just sit down and keep quiet until the rest of your friends come."

A few seconds later, there is a knock on the door and everyone walked in. Well...Shizune is fast. Everyone seems confused, but Sasuke looks like he has something up his sleeve...and I'm not liking it. I went to go stand between Neji and Shikamaru, while Ino went to Sasuke.

"Now...I've called you all here to set some things straight. Ino has informed me that Sakura has let her depression get to her. She has also informed me that Sakura almost killed Sasuke." Yeah yeah...all eyes on me...woop-tee-doo...there was a cough from Neji. Obvious cover-up...this guy was laughing! Ha! I made THE Hyuuga prodigy laugh. I am on a roll today! "I was also informed that she attacked Hinata." All eyes on her...evident worry showing on Naruto's face. Did I mention they're going out? Yeah.

"Now I need to where all of you were this day and what you were doing. Starting with Sasuke, and going around. I want no word from Sakura or Ino." Oh this should be good...I'm totally innocent!

**Sasuke:** "I'm minding my own business, about to leave the training grounds to go pick up Ino. Then Sakura comes along, professing her love to me. I was going to ignore her, but she attacked me out of nowhere. I was busy thinking about Ino, hoping she wasn't worrying about me. So I was pretty distracted...that's how Sakura beat me." A scoff from both Shikamaru and Neji...I, myself, want to laugh too. What a pathetic story. "As I was saying, before these two interrupted; just when I thought the fight was done...there's Sakura, standing above me, with a kunai in hand...about to stab me. I was barely conscious though...but before I blacked out, I heard Ino. And that's my story." Who the heck would believe that story? ...Apparantly everyone...since they were pointedly staring and murmuring. Unwanted attention...I chose to hide behind Shikamaru and Neji.

"Quiet! Next person!" So it went on for a while...the only ones left were Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji. I'm not allowed to talk. Anyway, once Hinata speaks...they'll know I'm innocent.

**Hinata:** "A-A-Ano..." she paused, then her eyes widened? Okay? I wonder what happened. She blinks a few times, then looks at...Sasuke? Apparently, Shikamaru, Neji, and I were the only ones that noticed. Hey...is Ino crying? I can't tell...she facing Sasuke, who has his arms wrapped around her. Anyway, Hinata hasn't talked yet...so Naruto is encouraging her on.

**Hinata:** "Well...um...so I'm walking, then I see Sakura-san sitting on the bench crying her heart out. So...me being the kind person I am...I went to go comfort her. When I put my hand on her shoulder, she lashed out at me!" Forceful crying...jeez. This is total bullshit! That never happened...I was with Neji and Shikamaru! Of course...just as I expected...everyone would feel sorry for her and glare at me. Then...the heiress suddenly faints. Uh-oh! Just as I approach her in medic mode, Naruto pushes me back, causing me to stumble backward and thankfully Shikamaru caught me before I fell. I can't believe Naruto PUSHED me! And with so much force too!

"Don't get near her!"

"Bu-"

"Shut up! I can't believe you! I can't believe you harmed her when she was just trying to help. I don't even want to look at you anymore..."

Ouch...that hurt. "B-But Naruto. L-"

"SHUT UP SAKURA!"

If only he knew how much pain I was feeling. I turned and hid my face in Shikamaru's chest so that no one could see me cry. This day just can't get any worse...that couldn't have been Hinata-chan. Why can't they see it? I can't even defend myself without having Tsunade-shisou yell at me and kick me out.

Next thing I knew, I felt two hands push me harshly; causing me to fall back on to my ass. That hurt...and I when I looked up, I saw Shikamaru...glaring at me? Neji looked too shocked to even move. I didn't expect this...from Shikamaru. What's happening? I didn't hear his side of the story! What happened? Well Neji seemed to snap out of some trance, because he went and held Shikamaru up by his collar. Wait, why is he going to hit Shikamaru? But...why would Shikamaru push me in the first place...was he...just pretending to me this whole time? ...No...that's unlike Shikamaru...before I knew it, Neji punched Shikamaru...wait...what?

"Neji! What are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear, Sakura? He -"

"What the hell is going on? What the hell do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?"

"Tsunade-sama...he -"

"Oh man...what the fuck? Neji? What happened? Oh shit! Sakura! In-"

"Enough! You all are giving me a goddamn headache! Let's just get this over it. Hyuuga...go. NOW!"

"But Hokage-sama, -"

"I said Hyuuga goes, Nara! Or do you want to be kicked out right now?"

"..."

"Hyuuga, proceed."

I'm confused...what was Shikamaru going to tell me? What is happening? Just as Neji was about to speak...he flinched and grabbed his head. What? I was about to check up on him, and as my hand neared his head; he slapped it away! Then he looks up and glares at me. Why? Why? Why? WHY? Whats happening? Is this some sick twisted genjustu? Why...is this happening to me? I backed away from Neji...I was just so close crying in front of all these people. I, then, crashed into Shikamaru, who wrapped his arms around me. A brotherly embrace. He then lowered his head and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Sak. It...wasn't me. It was Ino. She's been mind-controlling us. Well...just Hinata, me, and...now Neji."

"Hinata. I knew. But since when was she able to mind-control for more than once a day? That has got to take a lot of chakra...right?"

"She's been practicing. She's been pushing herself to mind-control one person right after another. I should have known she was going to do this. I was one of the people she practiced on. I'm really sorry, Sak."

"It's okay Shikamaru...you couldn't have known. At least I know my two favorite people don't really hate me..."

Well...that eased my mind...somewhat. Fucking Ino...no wonder she hasn't moved from her position in Sasuke's arms the whole time. But...when Shikamaru got punched, and his mouth sort-of bled...that means Ino too. I locked eyes with Sasuke...and he is fucking smirking. That son of a-he planned this! He really wants to ruin my life! I wish!...I wish...I...I-I dont even know anymore. He won. He got what he wanted...I quit.

"What the? Hokage-sama! That-"

"Enough Hyuuga. You've stated your case. I don't want to hear anything else from you guys! Any objections? Then leave! On to this...situation..."

Neji stared at me, an apology showing in his eyes. I nodded to let him know that I know it wasn't his fault. Shikamaru started to whisper again.

"Aren't you going to object?"

"Why bother...all odds are against me. I've lost Shikamaru...and there's no way of making everything right. If I, you, or Neji were to speak up now...we'd be kicked out in an instant and she won't listen to any of our words."

"But Sa-"

"No...it's fine, Shikamaru. There's nothing we can do about it." Shikamaru just sighed, while Neji, who heard us, looked at me with sympathy. I just gave him a small fake smile. I then turned back to the Hokage to pay attention to what she was saying.

"I don't know what to do with you Sakura. I have to say I'm quite disappointed in having a ninja like you in my village." I flinched...that's a bit too harsh. "I think I'll have you stripped of your ninja status...and you are to remain a civilian. It's a tough decision...you were a great asset to this village...before you became a great danger to this village. Tomorrow at 9am, you are to report here to return you're headband and I am to perform a jutsu on you so that you are no longer able to use chakra. You are all dismissed." Did I hear that right? She's kidding right? Is there really such a jutsu?

"Bu-But...Tsunade-sama...I-I-"

"I said you are all dismissed. I dont want another word of this, Haruno." Haruno?

"Hmph...serves that bitch right. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

That's it! That bitch!

**NO P.O.V.**

In a blink of an eye, Sakura tackled Ino to the ground and only got to punch her face once, before Neji AND Shikamaru pulled her off. Sakura did end up breaking Ino's nose AND jaw. She didn't even use chakra. Everyone was then startled when they heard Tsunade's desk break with a loud BANG.

"HARUNO! YOU ARE TO REPORT HERE IN AN HOUR! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Instead of responding, Sakura just ran out of the room, with Neji and Shikamaru right on her tail. Tsunade barked at the others to leave her sight immediately and to tell Sasuke to bring Ino to the hospital. She also called Shizune to tell her to bring her some sake.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Breaking the door open, Sakura quickly headed towards her room. There, she grabbed a small bag and she started packing all her scrolls in it. She also put in some of her weapons that wouldn't fit in her leg holster and had no strap that could wrap around her. She also kept her hair up with six senbon. She had her katana strapped to her back. Weapon pouch on her leg, obviously packed with weapons until it could no longer carry anymore. She quickly grabbed her ANBU outfit and got changed in her bathroom, not forgetting the fact that Neji and Shikamaru were still there. Once she came out the bathroom, she looked around her room once more, hoping that she didnt forget anything. She then walked toward her dresser, and grabbed a photo from the top. It was a picture of her, Neji, and Shikamaru. It was one of their hangout days and she just bought a new camera the day before that. She had a smile on her face, while winking, and had her arms wrapped around Neji and Shikamaru. ( Like when...for example when someone is injured and they're using the other person as a support to stay up, so they wrap an arm around their shoulders ). Shikamaru just had a bored look on his face, but you could see the amusement in his eyes. Though he and Neji had to bend down a bit, because of Sakura having her arms hold them down. Neji was looking away with a slight smile on his face, but it was barely noticeable, unless you squinted. Sakura was wearing her doctor's coat with a white button up shirt. Shikamaru had his normal jounin attire, while as Neji had his traditional Hyuuga garments and bandages wrapped around his head to hide his mark.

A tear slipped from her eye as she slowly slipped it into her bag. She then grabbed another photo from atop her dresser. More tears fell from her eyes as she threw the picture across the room. It was her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi in their genin days. Shikamaru and Neji slowly approached her. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, while Neji put a hand on her head. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Neji spoke up.

"Are you...really planning on leaving, Sak?"

"I have to...she's going to strip me from the only thing I love. I can't handle becoming a citizen and still having Ino torment me. Plus, my life is so fucked up that there is no way to fix it anymore. I'm sorry Neji, Shikamaru. I have to..." As she said this, Neji looked down and she stepped away from Shikamaru, who was looking off to the side.

"Please don't be sad you guys...it's for the best. Please understand. This is much harder for me, than for you guys..." she said, as more tears fell from her eyes. She stepped towards the guys and hugged them both. After a few seconds, she was about to step away from them, until she felt one arm wrap around her waist and a hand pat her head once and stay atop her head. That alone caused her to cry even harder, as she hugged the two a bit tighter.

"We won't stop you, Sak. You're suffering here...and we can't let you suffer for our own selfish-ness. We'll miss you...we'll be sad...we'll be worrying and wondering if you are safe or not." Shikamaru started.

"So please...take care of yourself. Write to us every once in a while. Let us know you're fine. While you're gone, Shikamaru and I will find a way to make things right." Neji finished. Both guys then stepped away from her. Sakura wiped the remainder of her tears away, and hugged each boy once again and gave them a kiss on the cheek. She then grabbed her bag and her mask. Before she put on her mask, she uttered, "Thanks. I'll miss you both." Tears gathered in her eyes again, but she held it back and put on her mask.

**Neji:** "Hurry Sakura, ANBU will be here in about 3 minutes. No doubt they'll be coming for you."

**Shikamaru:** "Stay safe. We'll miss you."

"Hai." Sakura then disappeared in a flurry of Sakura petals and Neji and Shikamaru took that as their cue to also leave. Shikamaru melted into the shadows, while Neji poofed away. The only thing that the ANBU saw once they arrived were things scattered around the room and sakura petals gently swaying down.

* * *

**IN THE FOREST**

A pink headed blur with a mask of a cat, quickly sped through the Konoha forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. The branches barely moving from the swiftness and gentle-ness of every step she took. Not long after she disappeared, she felt the ANBU not too far from her. The ANBU chasing her, slowly gained speed and caught up to her. As one came from behind and tried to slash her with his katana, she quickly jumped up and came down on him, on his back; causing him to fall foward and onto the ground. Once they landed on the ground, she broke his spinal cord, leaving him immobile and in intense pain, causing him to go unconscious. She then moved her head slightly to side as a kunai went flying past her. Still standing the on guy, three more ANBU surrounded her.

"Haruno, Sakura. ANBU and medic. Surpassed the current Hokage. Written in every bingo book. Wanted by the Hokage for unstable emotions and for becoming a danger to the village. You are to come with us now or we are to kill you this moment." a female voice, with a mask of a wolf, spoke. After a few seconds of silence, the ANBU that just spoke fell to the ground with a thud, causing the remaining two to get into a fighting stance.

"Hmph. You guys must be the new recruits from last month. It surprises me to how you guys made it through the exam. Konoha must've lowered their standards. Shameful." Sakura said. She now had her waist length hair flowing, from when she took the six senbon and threw straight into the ANBU's heart. She quickly took a senbon from her leg holster and messily put her hair in a bun, with that one hand holding the senbon. Once she finished, she disappeared, causing the remaining two ANBU to put their guard up.

Not too far away, Sakura sped through the braches once again, trying to get as far as she can from the other two. It was only a matter of minutes before they found out that she fled again, but she had a slight feeling that they'd head back to the village due to their other team members. After running for another few hours, she decided to rest for the day. She stopped at a small clearing next to the river. After starting a fire, she sat and relaxed at the bottom of one tree. Once comfortable, she heard a small crack coming not too far from her right. She instantly stood up and put her katana in front of her in a defensive position.

"Who's there? Come out now before I decide to kill you."

"Heh...this little girl thinks she could kill us." one chuckled. After a second, they stepped out from the darkness of the forest. The first thing she noticed right away was a black cloak with red clouds.

"Akatsuki." she hissed. "I've killed one of you already, I'm pretty sure I can do it again."

"Cocky aren't you? Are you sure you can take on two of us?" the blue skinned one, known as Kisame, sneered. Sakura shifted her hand with the katana, and Kisame instantly put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"We didn't come here to fight." the other spoke up.

"Why should I believe someone like you, Uchiha?" Sakura spat.

"If we really wanted a fight, you would be dead by now. We came here with on an order from the leader." Itachi stated.

"And that is?" she asked skeptically, not lowering her guard.

"Our leader wants you to join Akatsuki, as a member and our medic." Kisame answered, lowering his hand from his sword hilt.

* * *

**IN KONOHA**

"Hokage-sama. Haruno has escaped and one of my team is in a coma, while the other is dead."

"WHAT? How could you idiots let her get away!"

"..."

"Well?"

"She...We couldn't find her after an hour of searching. When we surrounded her and she disappeared...we thought that she was engaging in combat. It took us a few minutes to find out that she had fled. We searched for an hour, but couldn't find a single trace of her so we decided to return to village. My team is in hospital right this moment. One is getting checked for injuries while the other is being treated…and the last one is dead."

"Idiots. DAMNIT! Get out of my office right now!"

"Hai."

"SHIZUNE!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Mark Sakura as an S-ranked missing-nin and bring me the Rookie 9 and Gai's team!"

"H-Huh?"

"Damnit Shizune! Do I have to repeat myself to you?"

"U-Uh..no Tsunade-sama."

"Damnit all to hell...this is bad."

* * *

**WITH SAKURA**

"And what makes you think I'll join?"

"Hn." Itachi blandly replied.

"Oh come on, Pinky. It's not like you have anywhere to go. You left your village...you killed an ANBU, the other one is probably in a coma…you are now considered a missing-nin." Kisame grinned, having known they won this argument. Sakura got her hitae and stared at it for a moment. She then glanced at the two S-ranked criminals in front of her, before grabbing a kunai and slashing a line through the metal of her hitae. After tying it back around her forearm, she looked back up at the two S-ranked criminals in front of her.

"Okay...I'll join."

"Great! Now...we just have to knock you out."

"What? Wh-" Before Sakura could finish what she was saying, she blacked out; falling flat onto the floor with Itachi standing behind her. Kisame glanced at Itachi and said, "I'm not carrying her...I have my sword."

"Hn." Itachi then hefted up Sakura onto his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

**KONOHA**

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what's the problem now?"

"Shutup Naruto. We have a serious situation on our hands. Sakura has escaped the village. Approximately 50 minutes after the meeting. I sent an ANBU team consisting of four members to go fetch her, only for two of them to come back alive...one is in a coma and the other is dead. She is now an S-ranked criminal and you are to take caution when you approach her. Now...your mission is to bring her back...dead or alive. You have an hour to get ready and leave."

"Hai."

"Bu-But...Sakura..."

"Naruto...do not argue on this with me right now...just go..."

"Hai..."

"Hinata-sama...please stay here for a moment."

"H-Hai Neji-nii-san."

Once everyone cleared out of the room, with only Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata remaining; Shikamaru spoke up. "Hokage-sama...there is something you need to know, concerning the meeting earlier today."

"And what is that, Nara?" replied Tsunade, as she poured herself some sake.

"The statements from Hinata-sama, Shikamaru, and I weren't our own words."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Ino used her mind control on us, making us say what she wanted us to say."

"And how was she able to use it more than once?"

"She's been practicing ever since she started dating the Uchiha."

"I see...so what really happened? Please start Hinata."

"H-Hai...u-um...I wa-as a-at hom-me the wh-whole da-ay with Hanabi, t-training. I-I n-never l-left th-the compound. I kn-know Sa-Sakura-chan won't hu-hurt me...she's o-one of m-my g-good fri- riends. Sh-She hel-helps me w-with my trai-training. A-And she' ga-gave me the c-courage to co-confess to Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata stated, a bit red in the face.

"Shikamaru and I were at his house playing shogi, until Sakura arrived. She told us how she beat Sasuke up because he was calling her pathetic and all that sorts. We then went to Ichiraku to celebrate her accomplishment on beating him, but then the ANBU summoned her before we could start eating." Neji spoke, for both him and Shikamaru.

"Hm…" Tsunade started, as she leaned her elbows on top of the table and crossed her fingers together. "Now that I think about it...Hinata wasn't stuttering during the meeting. Plus...when Shikamaru got punched, he was bleeding...after the meeting, there was some blood coming from Ino's mouth too...and she was leaning against Sasuke the whole time. And you guys were acting a bit strange before you spoke. I'm sorry guys...I must've been so mad and stressed that I didn't pay attention to the smaller details, nor did I let any of you guys speak again."

"It is not us you need to apologize to, Hokage-sama...but to Sakura."

"I messed up. Now we've lost a valuable ninja...one of the strongest too. Bring her back alive. Tell the others that I want her alive...you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the three bowed and left the room. Once the door closed, Tsunade let out a sigh and massaged her temples.

"Damnit Tsunade…this has got to be one of the stupidest things you've ever let happen." she said, as she turned to look out the window.

* * *

**With SAKURA**

Sakura woke with a jolt shooting straight up, only to lie back down on the bed, from the sudden pain in her head.

"Wait...bed?...Akatsuki!" she shot up straight up again on her bed, and only to grab her head in pain again. "Damnit, you'd think I'd learn the first time."

"Oh...you're awake." Sakura turned her head towards the voice coming from the door, only to see a blue haired woman.

"I hope you didn't mind, but I changed your clothes...I put your other ones in the closet for now. It didn't seem comfortable sleeping in something like that. I was quite surprised that you were an ANBU...but I guess that's what you should expect from someone who surpassed the Slug Queen."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, oops. Here I am rambling and I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Konan. I'm the leader's partner. Uh...this is your room I guess. It's been ready ever since Pein started this organization. A-"

"Wait...who is Pein? And what do you mean it's been ready ever since Akatsuki started."

"Oh thats leader. Well...that's for Pein to explain to you. Well...enough for now, I have to take you to Pein."

"Oh man...how strange..." Sakura mumbled to herself. Once she stood up, she noticed what she was wearing and quickly went to the closet and grabbed her clothes from earlier. "I-I'm not going out there in this!"

"What's wrong? It's just plain white dress."

"S-So! I can't wear something like this in front of you S-ranked criminals!" Konan just stared at her with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. She then proceeded to drag her out.

"Oh come on...don't be so picky about what you wear." Poor Sakura couldn't get out of her grip for she was still tired.

"We're here~!" Sakura just groaned while Konan knocked on the door once. A soft "Enter." was heard. Konan then opened the door, gently pushed Sakura in, and closed the door behind herself. She then went and took a seat at the empty chair next to the leader. Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable because all eyes were on her.

* * *

**Well…here's the first chapter! The first rewritten one that is. :D**

**R and R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there~ Here is the second rewrite!**

**NOTE: When I say the person is Tobi..it means he has that lighter tone. When I say it's Madara…it's the deep manly voice. For Zetsu…bold is his darker side speaking. Regular text will be his lighter side. If bold and italicized…both sides speaking.**

* * *

_**Rewritten: **_**Chapter 2**

It was quiet for a few minutes, until Sakura could no longer take the silence."Well? Are you all just going to stare or what? And I thought I killed you!" she yelled the last sentence, as she pointed at a very familiar, living, breathing face.

"Forbidden jutsu...and you didn't kill me off entirely." Sasori dully responded. Sakura just huffed.

"What the fuck is someone like her doing here? She looks like some fucking weak little slut or whatever." A white haired man said. Sakura just smiled sweetly at the guy, while one of her hands grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a table, and threw it towards the guy. It hit him, causing him to fall back…along with the people sitting next to him, which was a guy with a mask covering half his face and another guy in a mask which covered his whole face, but had a little peephole for one eye.

"How's that for weak, you ass! I'll crush your bones and turn them to dust!"

"You little bitch!" growled the man, as he stood up.

"Bring it on old man!" Sakura yelled, as she got in a fighting stance.

"Enough! I did NOT call you all here just to argue with each other! There will be a new member in this organization, and this is she. Haruno, Sakura. She will be our medic. You'd be best to treat her with respect, for she is my sister." And just like that, the room was dead silent. It was so silent that you'd be able to hear someone, a few seats away, breathing. The silence didn't last long though. It was finally broken by the sound of a body hitting the ground and then different voices yelling out "WHAT (un)?"

"Itachi, please bring her to her room." Pein stated, while staring at her unconscious body on the floor. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he could already feel a headache coming. As Itachi stood up, the room got silent once more. They watched as he picked the girl up and walked out of the room. The moment the door closed, the uproar started once more. With a sigh, he glanced at the pink haired woman and started towards her room.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Sakura's eyes started to flutter open, but before they could fully open, she squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled a few words. After a few seconds, she squinted one eye open and saw an amused Konan staring down at her, alongside Pein. Squeezing her eyes shut once more, she let out a groan and rolled on to her stomach.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan. We're not that bad..." Konan said.

Sakura groaned once more, lifted her head from her pillow and turned to look at the two, before she spoke. "...Am I the only one who sees what's wrong with that statement?"

Konan just rolled her eyes, while Pein scoffed. A few minutes of silence passed by, until Sakura jumped on top of her bed and pointed at Pein, yelling out "YOU! I don't know what is going on here, but last time I checked, I had NO siblings!"

Letting out a sigh, Pein closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them back up and took a seat on Sakura's bed. He then looked up at her and asked "Mind if I sit here?"

Sakura just blinked a few times before replying, "Uh...no...I don't." as she sat down beside him, though not so close, Pein dismissed Konan, who left with a nod. Hearing the door close, Sakura looked towards Pein.

"Uh...believe it or not, but we're related. You were originally born in Amegakure. You really are a Haruno though...as am I. The Haruno clan is originally from Amegakure...and we have a bloodline limit. The Rinnegan, which I obviously have, gives us the mastery over all he six forms of chakra nature manipulation (**AN: to be honest, I'm uncertain of this. Please tell me if I'm wrong.**). It is said, that the one who wields the rinnegan is like a god. And for that reason alone, many feared our clan...and because of that fear, different villages teamed together, with Konoha as their leader, to rid this world of the Haruno clan. Many lives were lost...but those villages came out victorious. What they didn't know though...was that some of the Harunos went into hiding before they even arrived. You were about 2 years old during that time, and I was 10. We were hiding in a small room below our house; while our parents went out to fight...they didn't make it. Once the fight was over...we traveled different places for a while, until a rogue ninja tried to kill you. Out of fear, I erased your memory with a forbidden jutsu, and left you at the last place that I would ever want you to be at...but I knew that they would keep you safe...I didn't have to worry about you getting the rinnegan because it happens only once a century when a female of the Haruno clan would get it...our cousin, Meya, already had it. Anyway...I didn't leave you alone entirely. I would still drop by every once in a while to check up on you...though I had to keep my identity a secret. You know those birthdays and Christmas presents that would be left at your windowsill...those were from me. They let you keep your surname for some reason that I am unaware of though…they probably thought everyone forgot about the Harunos. Anyway...thats enough of my small introduction to our family...questions?" Pein ended, while looking towards Sakura.

Breathing hard, eyes wide open, Sakura stared at the floor. "Ah-...I-...Wh-Wha? This all so much to digest...oh man...what the fuck? My current memories are all just from some fake family? A civilian family at that too…well I was always a bit suspicious on that part. And I used to think that those presents were from that bastard, Sasuke, too...well, I did treasure them because I had a mad crush on him. 'Had' being the key word. S-So...who is still alive?...in o-our clan, I mean."

"Hm...I don't know. The remaining members have all migrated to different countries. A few remain in Ame, but they are just branch members." Pein answered, nonchalantly.

"Are we also branch members?"

"No...we were the head family. I was next in line to be clan head, actually." Pein chuckled, "Harunos were never really the agressive type. We were more of the peace-keeping type. "

Sakura scoffed. "What happened to you?" She pointedly stared at him, as if accusing him of something. He just rolled his eyes. "I grew up with the wrong crowd. I'll tell you a secret...I didn't make this organization, but I am one of the first members. The real leader is-"

"Telling secrets Leader-sama?~" chimed in a voice, that came skipping into the room.

"Is that guy." Pein finished, while pointing towards the being that was standing in the middle of the room.

"What? A childish lollipopped faced weirdo guy? Are you kidding me! You mean to tell me," Sakura started, while walking towards the guy, "that a group of S-classed criminals are being run by this..."

"Tobi is Tobi!" the guy piped in.

"This Tobi guy?" Sakura used her hands to show Tobi, as if presenting him.

"Awww...Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is so cruel." sulked Tobi. Pein just smirked while looking at Tobi. "Should I tell her? Or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Doesn't matter...as long as she can keep a secret." said a deep voice, that came from the person standing next to Sakura, who happened to be Tobi. Freaked out of her mind, Sakura jumped away from 'Tobi', while yelling out, "Who are you and what have you done to the childish boy slash grown-up with the childish voice?"

The deep voice chuckled. "Silly Sakura-chan..." the deep voice continued. "Onii-san is telling the truth by the way"

Sakura almost choked on her spit, while Pein scoffed. "O-Onii-san? Y-You're a Ha-"

"He's just being an idiot, Sakura-chan. We're not related to him. He's actually an Uchiha."

"U-Uchi-"

"Hmph...you're no fun, Onii-san." the deep voice replied, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shutup Madara." At that point, Sakura could no longer handle what she was hearing, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she fell backwards, while whispering a faint "M-Madara..."

"Aww...look what you did to Sakura-chan." Tobi said. Pein just rolled his eyes, once again, as he got off the bed to pick up Sakura from the floor and put her back in her bed. Once safely tucked in, Pein turned to Madara.

"It's your fault, you old fart...you just had to call me 'Onii-san.'"

"Wahh...how can you say that to the person who practically raised you?" Tobi whined, a bit too loudly. Pein just hissed and hit him on the head, while proceeding to drag him out of the room and closing the door behind him, but not before giving one last look at Sakura and whispering, "Sleep well, Sakura."

* * *

**AT THE KONOHA GATE**

The last three to arrive were Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Yo! You are the last three people I would expect to be late! What happened?" Naruto asked in his loud voice.

"We got held back by the Hokage...due to some new instructions on this mission." Neji said.

"We are to bring back Haruno, Sakura alive." Shikamaru finished.

"What? We have to bring back Forehead alive even after what she did? This is unbelievable!" Ino screeched out, while Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"W-Well n-no-ne of th-this wou-ould have happened i-if someo-one didn't do someth-thing so...s-so...so..." Hinata started, while she started shaking. Naruto then went by her side.

"Hinata-chan...what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, as he grabbed her hand. Hinata then calmed down a bit, as she got the courage to speak. She looked up towards the group and took one step away from Naruto.

"N-None of th-this would've ha-happened if...if Yamanaka-san hadn't been such a backstabbing, unworthy, heartless, evil, conniving little PIG!" Hinata yelled out...causing eyes to widen and jaws to drop.

"H-Hinata-chan? What-" Naruto asked, as he carefully approached her. Hinata then whirled around, facing Naruto, with her eyes blazing with fury, causing him to take a step back.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened!" she started, as she poked Naruto in the chest three times. "I'll tell you all what happened! I don't know the whole story, but Little Miss Piggy over here, did such a sin, that she does not deserve to be a ninja! During the meeting with the Hokage earlier, she used her mind-control...body control thing...on me, Neji-nii-san, and Shikamaru-san...to say what we said earlier at meeting...and none of that was true! But you all believed it and missed the little details...like how Ino never looked up from Sasuke's shoulder, how I didn't stutter during my turn, etc. etc.! Are you all so blind? What is wrong with you all? You do not deserve to be her friend AND you do NOT deserve to be ninjas! You are ALL PA-" Hinata was cut off from what she was saying, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked to see who it was, she saw Neji. He was telling her to stop and calm down. When she realized her outburst, she got red in the face really fast, which caused Shikamaru to chuckle. She turned towards the group again, who all seemed to be glaring at Ino, then she spoke again.

"A-Ah…g-gomen fo-for my o-outburst. I-I may n-not have known Sa-Sakura-chan very well...b-but I knew her well e-enough that sh-she would n-never do any of th-those things. I-It's a sha-ame that you g-guys di-idn't know her a-as well as y-you th-thought you d-did...especially y-you, Naruto-kun..." she finished as she went to stand next to Neji.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until Shikamaru spoke up. "Well...let's not waste any more time on your mistakes. We have a mission, and if you guys really do regret your actions, then you'll do your best to succeed on this mission...Sakura was never depressed by the way. In fact, she was happy for Sasuke and Ino. Now, I don't know what happened on the honeymoon, but you changed, Ino. You guys used to be best friends, but now you're out and trying to destroy her life. Anyway, enough with the sulking...let's move on out."

Once they all started heading out, Naruto held Hinata back before she could leave. "Hinata-chan...I'm...I'm so sorry." his voice cracked. He sounded so broken, that Hinata felt like she was also feeling the exact same pain that he felt. Hinata let out a small smile as she cupped his face and made him look at her. She also used her thumbs to wipe away his tears. "Don't apologize to me, Naruto-kun...you have to apologize to her. We will find her, and you will get your chance...and she'll forgive you, I assure you."

Naruto just nodded and closed his eyes for a few moments.

* * *

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura woke up with a headache. She sat up from the bed slowly as she held her head with one hand. "Ugh...did I faint again? How many times has that happened already?...What hap-...oh yeah. Siblings with Pein guy...Haruno clan slaughtered then spread out. Pein not real leader. Tobi...not real name. Madara is leader, but known as Tobi...childish person. Hm...what else...I am now an Akatsuki member. Now what?"

Hearing knocks coming from her door, she replied with a small "Enter." The door opened up to reveal Pein and Konan walking in.

"Ah...you're awake, Sakura. Today I will introduce you with the other members and split you up into teams. Konan here will help you with something...I don't know. That is all." But before Pein was completely out the door, he added, "Oh, and here. Wear this...on your right pinky.", as he tossed a small object to her.

Catching it, she examined the ring as she put it on. It looked just like the ones everyone was practically wearing, and it seemed that hers had the engraving of the word 'Hime' on hers. "What the fuck? Hime?", Sakura thought, as she glared at the ring. Noticing her glare, Konan cut her thoughts off by asking, "Is everything alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sighing, Sakura replied,"Konan-san."

"No need to add '-san', 'Konan' alone is just fine." Konan smiled, while Sakura just nodded. "Now here are some old clothes of mine that might fit you…you can go shopping at some village nearby, once you've settled. Oh, and here's a small traditional Akatsuki cloak that seems just your size, and a straw hat. Personally, I think these are ugly and unnecessary, but hey, everyone wears them...to keep their identity a secret, of course...their face I mean. Anyway...why don't you go take a shower and get dressed; bathroom is over there; while I sit here and wait for you...well, I'm going to go get your other things first, but I'll probably be here by the time you finish. Now go and get." Konan finished, as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

As Sakura got up, she eyed the clothing articles in her hand. Letting out a sigh, she headed towards the bathroom that was connected to her room. Once she finished and left the bathroom, she saw Konan already sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Oh great! You're done. Anyway, here are your weapons and such…well, basically everything you had when Itachi and Kisame found you. Anyway, put on your ring and cloak, and follow me. Pein just has to…oh wait, he already told you. Well then…let's go." Konan said, as she got off the bed and towards the door.

Sakura just blinked once, and replied "Uh…yeah."

Once they got to the meeting room, the only person in it, at the moment, was Pein. He was sitting at the main table. Konan went and took the seat on his right, while Sakura took the one on his left. She noticed that the tables were set up in an upside down 'U'. She also noticed that there were 4 empty chairs aligned in front of her, as did Konan. After a few more minutes of waiting, the other members began filing in. Once everyone was there, Pein started.

"As you all know…Sakura is now our newest member. And now the teams are uneven, so…new teams will be assigned. Zetsu you will be alone, you are our spy anyway, and you can manage on your own, right?"

"**Hai**, Leader-_**sama**_." he replied. Sakura repressed to urge to shiver from the sound of his voice…or voices.

"Okay…Sasori and Deidara are still partners…as are Hidan and Kakuzu. Now…Kisame…you will be paired with Tobi…so Sakura is with Itachi."

"WHAT?" two voiced yelled out.

"Leader-sama…what did I do wrong to you? Whatever it is…I'm sorry! Make me do something terrible! Skin me! Something! Just don't pair me up with him!" Kisame yelled and pleaded.

"O-Onii...Leader…okay, I'm not sure how to address you, but whatever. ANYWAY…why are you pairing me up with this…this…weasel!" Sakura screamed, causing some to wince…though they did snicker when they heard her call him 'weasel.' Only to shut up when Itachi glared at them. "This must be a punishment or something! Okay…yeah…I stole candy and cookies from little kids…but I couldn't help it! I was in a bad mood! I'm sorry okay! Just don't pair me with him! Please! I'm begging you! I'll go on my knees and beg! Pair me up with Sharky over there instead, or that…that Tobi thing!"

" Hey kid, how 'bout you go on your fucking knees in front of me." Hidan smirked. A mili-second later, a kunai hit his table. When Hidan looked at it, he noticed that it was close to going through the table and hitting him in his jewels. He gulped and started sweating, as he looked at Pein, who was glaring at him. He laughed nervously.

"E-ehe…i-it was j-just a fucking j-joke le-leader-sa-sama." But too bad for him, because Pein wasn't amused. The other members just snickered at him. Though, Sakura seemed to not have paid any mind to me, as she was too focused on getting a new partner.

With a sigh, Pein held a hand up, signaling her to shut up. "Sakura…I can't do that. Just deal with it. Dismissed."

"Bu-But-"

"Dismissed, Sakura." he said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sakura just 'hmph'd before she left the room with the other members. Once the door closed, Konan, who remained, chuckled.

"Little sisters, eh?"

"Don't start Konan…" Pein groaned.

* * *

**AND here is the second rewritten chapter. Any mistakes? Please correct them in a form of a review. Thanks!**

**R and R**


End file.
